1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating apparatus for an appliance with electrical indication, particularly an electric digital clock, of a motor vehicle with at least one electric push-button switch.
2. Prior Art
Operating devices of this kind are provided in order to be able to set the electric indicator of an appliance in motor vehicles at prespecified values. Of two push-button switches known for digital clocks, e.g., one push-button switch serves for the program selection of the setting device, and the second push-button switch for the follow-up regulation of the indicator. Such push-button switches are located, possibly together with a digital clock, in the dashboard or a bracket of a motor vehicle, where also still further operating switches for other appliances and other functions, e.g., the illumination or the operation of a board calculator may be arranged. It is therefore possible that a push-button switch of such an appliance may be actuated by mistake whereby the indication data of the appliance will be altered in an undesired manner. This applies particularly when push-button switches are used as contact switches, since the latter respond with particular ease.